In computing environments such as networked computing environments, cloud computing environments, virtualized environments, and the like applications and processes may be comprised of multiple components operating on multiple devices. This is true particularly for enterprises that might be spread across multiple geographical locations. For example, a customer relationship management (CRM) system may utilize components such as a database, a web server, and a user application, each executing on a different compute node (e.g., a physical machine, a virtual machine, a container, and/or the like) in the computing environment. The compute nodes may be connected through a network. In such cases, it may be difficult to identify the applications running on a compute node in the large computing environments because of the scale and complexity involved in the infrastructure.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present subject matter in any way.